Fictional Romance
by Midori-Sensei
Summary: “I can now easily say that I, Shizuru Fujino, am in love with an anime character. For I also know, without a doubt, that she loves me back.” Shiznat. DISCONTINUED. BAWWWWWW.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes:

I suddenly had a dream about this one and just had to put pen to paper. Hopefully this is a story that we can all relate to. Being the anime fans that we are, we had to have at least one anime crush.

It may seem highly unlike Shizuru to fall for a nonexistent person, but we all know how she gets about Natsuki.

This first chapter will be in Shizuru's point of view.

(This'll be my 1st first person fic!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME. XD If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fictions about what I've already made up.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the harsh screech of the alarm clock, I knew it was 9:45 AM. After all, that was the time that I woke up on weekends. As I quickly sat up, all signs of weariness departed at my action. As a reaction, my light purple sleeping kimono slipped down, revealing my shoulder.

Covering my mouth from a soft yawn, I mentally excused myself from the well kept violet bed and made my way over to the restroom for my morning shower. Once the door was closed, I shrugged the kimono down to the midsection of my back while reaching for the pressure knob. Knowing from experience not to turn on the streams of water while I was still under the faucet, I leaned my head away and turned the knob to the red label to its left. Seconds later, steam filled the larger than average bathroom, fogging up the mirror. Wanting to test its heat, I stuck one foot in the water, only to recoil it back. _'Ara, one second longer and I'd know what a lobster feels like before it's served.' _

Correcting my mistake, I changed the water to a warmer degree and stepped in, now fully undressed. As if on cue, my hair became drenched and stuck to my back, forehead, and neck. My hand brushed a few wet locks blocking my vision as I looked up to the streams. I soon had to look away though, for the water was filling up my eyes, leaving a stinging sensation. As one hand rubbed my eyes clean, the other roamed about for the shampoo. Its scent was one of sakura blossoms, the same as my soap. I soon found the bottle, after grabbing and testing a few others.

Soon after massaging my scalp clean, I rinsed it and went on to bathe myself. Once I was covered with a thin layer of bubbles, I let the warm water wash them away. I turned off the water shortly after, and then reached out the glass door for my towel, which was also purple.

My hair takes far longer to dry, so I dried my body first. Slipping on my underwear and bra, I put on a not too short, not too long beige skirt, then a white long sleeve shirt with a black and purple vest on top. Today I went with a more casual outfit, knowing that I was only paying a visit to father and going on a few errands.

Spending about 20 minutes in the restroom, I decided that it was about time to leave. Turning off the lights and leaving on the fan to get rid of the steam, I left the room to go to my kitchen. Once there, I fixed myself a cup of tea and plugged the hair dryer near the sofa. _'I might as well watch a little TV.' _

Personally, I never saw anything interesting on TV, but it did often cure my boredom. The first thing that appeared on the screen was an anime. It didn't look bad, it just didn't look like something I would watch. It looked like a mecha of sorts.

I was just about to change the channel before a streak of blue on the screen caught my attention. "Ara?" I looked up slowly, wanting to get a better look at whatever that was. Suddenly a pair of green determined eyes appeared on the screen before showing their owner. Her body was absolutely

perfect, but then again, she was an anime character. Her long navy blue locks reached down to the middle of her back. It was simply beautiful. The girl, who had to be at least eighteen, held a gun up to the screen, a confident smirk on her face. The bullet that was fired headed towards the screen in slow motion before turning sideways, the word 'Duran' printed on its side in capital letters.

With that, the theme song rolled on. The opening song was horrible. Japan was trying to have Americans sing the songs again. A lot of characters were shown in the theme, but I only cared about one. She was the last one to show at the end of the song, she was sitting on what looked like a wolf mecha, robot, thing. I shrugged. I never paid attention to such things.

I blinked a few times at what I heard next. "ON LAST WEEKS EPISODE OF DURAN…" The voice was loud, but beautiful, in a husky sort of way. I immediately matched the voice to the owner, assuming that it came from the blunette beauty. I listened to her voice in a dream-like state, not exactly hearing what she was saying. After all, listening and hearing were two different things. "I, NATSUKI KUGA, DEFEATED NAO YUUKI IN A HIME SHOWDOWN, GETTING HER TO JOIN OUR SIDE!" "Na-tsu-ki." I pronounced each syllable, remembering it perfectly.

A cat like girl suddenly blocked my view of my Natsuki, shouting something about the show being rated PG, and about having a parent watch it with you. I smiled at the comment, mentally saying _'I should get father to watch with me then. I don't want to see anything I'm not ready for.' _

Father? I quickly looked at my watch, panic beneath my mask. _'That's right; I'm supposed to go meet him at 10:15.' _

My eyes scanned the time.10:15. _'Duran must start at 10:00 then.' _At the thought, I turned off the TV, catching another glimpse of my Natsuki. _'Wait. My Natsuki?' _I massaged my temple, a smile on my face. _'Shizuru, she is a fictional character. She's not the kind of thing that you own.' _I mentally scolded myself, knowing better than that. _'How utterly foolish.' _Looking around the room, left and right a few times, I turned the TV back on. "I'm not going to watch, I'm just setting a reminder for when it comes back on…"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author Notes:

I know, its short, but I plan on updating soon.

Please review and let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes:

Sorry for the delay, I was going over how I wanted this fic to work out/end.

So about this chapter: It's in Natsuki's POV.

We see a bit about her and where she's from. She's obviously not from the same world as Shizuru if she's considered to be an anime character.

Without further adu, here's chapter 2 of Fictional Romance.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I felt my eyebrows rise at the sight before me: it was defidently a sight I wasn't used to seeing. "Hey Nao." I called, wanting her to verify what was on the screen before me.

After a few grumbles she appeared by my side, leaning lazily against the sofa I was seated on. "What do you want, mutt?" My teeth clenched in anger at her remark; what a rude ass nickname. Self control was somehow found as I decided to ignore her comment. "We've got another viewer."

Viewers were very important to us. The more we got from the human realm, the more money and natural resources our realm obtained. We thrived on their support; even if they thought we weren't real.

"So? It's probably another snot nose brat using a Duran action figure to remove the arms off of mine." Now of course we didn't only rely on TV success for money. We offer merchandise; that sells really quickly in the human realm. Here they were rendered useless.

"No no, it's some chick." I looked at her closely from my TV screen. She was defidently in her twenties. She didn't have any kids, so why would she bother watching? The brunette didn't look like an otaku either, so that brought up more questions. Well, besides the adoration twinkling in her crimson eyes.

Wait.

Crimson?

I pressed zoom on the remote, trying to make sure I got that right. "A human with red eyes?" Nao was just as interested, her body turning towards the screen. "That's…weird." I finally commented, blinking at the odd sight before me. Only anime characters had different colored eyes and hair. I mean look at me: I have blue hair. Humans wish they could achieve my hair color with dyes. At the thought, I tossed my hair to the side, my fingers going through the silky threads.

"They're probably contacts." My "enemy" concluded, averting her attention elsewhere. Her eyes scanned her nails for any faults as she spoke. "We don't have time to watch the Human Realm, Kuga. We have a show to film."

"I know that, already!" I growled at her, much like my sidekick Duran would do. "Well get moving then!" Ugh, sometimes I feel like we really are enemies off-air. I took one last look at the almost dirty blonde haired girl before stomping off the find Duran and my costume of choice.

Arriving at the dressing room, our lackey, Tate, was already preparing my makeup. He didn't have the talent to appear on TV; he was utterly useless. '_A whiner and a crybaby too.' _"Kuga, there you are!" I rolled my eyes at his comment, finding him particularly annoying this morning. "Were you watching the Human Realm again?"

I didn't bother to answer him, he didn't deserver a reply from me. I lived up to my nickname 'The Ice Princess' as glared at him, as cold as I could manage. Thankfully the Kuga death glare never failed me. He cringed as though he was freezing and stopped speaking. Before I could yell at the pathetic creature, one of equal status appeared behind him. It was Takeda; Tate's lover, I presumed, even though I saw the passionate glances he gave me.

"Natsuki, your costume is ready." He informed, placing a protective hand on Tate's shoulder. My gaze fell on him now, making him flinch. "That's Kuga to you." Without another word, I walked out the back door, not wanting to stick around anymore.

My costume was a simple blue, black, and red leather biking suit. It came with a matching helmet, the visor red. I always felt some kind of attachment to the costume; I would usually borrow it after work. It just fit me, ya know?

Once dressed in the tightly fitting clothing, I made my way to the set to be greeted by a happy mechanical wolf. "Hey Duran." I smiled warmly at him, petting his cold metal head. He howled playfully before following me to the director's chair. I needed to talk to that smug bastard.

"Hey Nagi." I growled, shaking his flimsy chair. A bush of white hair moved with the chair as he directed his pink eyes towards me, a cocky smile on his face. "Why hello Natsuki-chan."

"That's Kuga to you, you little shi-" Before I could finish my insult, Mai's hand clamped down on my mouth, forcing my words to be blocked. I murmured a "What the hell, Mai!?", but to no avail. Amusement shown in the director's eyes as he realized what I was going to call him. "You shouldn't insult me, Natsuki-chan. I could fire you, you know."

I put my hand on Mai's and forcefully removed it, having to give Nagi a piece of my mind. "You can't fire me! I'm the main character!"

"Actually no, Duran is." He smiled, pointing at the wolf like creature. Damnit, I was so pissed I almost shoved the barrel of the gun into his mouth and pulled the trigger. He defidently deserved it.

"Just start the show." I hissed, moving away from him and up in front of the camera. Mai quickly approached me, wanting to calm my angry nerves.

"Natsuki, it's not that big of a deal." "Whatever, Mai." I waved her off, seeing carrot locks depart from my peripheral vision.

Duran appeared by my side, ready to start just like I was. Nao was on the opposite side of the stage, talking to her partner, Julia. In today's episode she was to stop being a bad guy and join our team. Not like I gave a damn. This was just a job. I wanted to get over with it and go home. I had better things to do. My Ducati needs to be fixed; there's another oil leak. Plus there's a half empty, or half full whichever floats your boat, jar of mayo in the fridge that's demanding to be eaten.

Hearing the click of the camera start, I glared at Nao, as my character would do. "Alright Nao, I wont kill you if you join us." By us, I meant Mai, Mikoto, and Midori. They were my little 'troop' or something like that. I think Midori called it a 'HiME Force'.

She held her 'damaged eye' from behind the protective bandage; her breathing heavy and ragged. She was a great actress. She looked the same as from the last episode, hurt and pissed. Lime green eyes looked at the ground, contemplating what Natsuki had told her. The redhead looked up slowly and cautiously at her old enemy. "…Alright." Julia made a gasp from behind her, surprised that she would agree.

Midori suddenly landed, she jumped from the fake ledge that was set up behind them. "We have successfully found another member of the HiME Force!" She rejoiced, making a victory arm pump movement that looked both ridiculous and fitting.

"Nao's not bad anymore?" Mikoto asked, one finger in her mouth as she looked up at the redhead curiously. "Yeah sure." Nao replied, not liking so much attention.

"CUT!" Nagi shouted, looking at Natsuki and Nao. They looked at each other questionably, then at the boy. "What'd we do wrong?"

"I need more emotion." He told them, though he knew the first shot was perfect.

v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Finally back at home, Natsuki made herself comfortable on the sofa before the TV, one hand in a jar of mayo, the other on the remote. While licking the white substance off of her fingers, she stared at the screen, wondering why nothing good every happened in the Human Realm.

"That's why I don't bother to visit."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author Notes:

Short, I know.

Hope you like it nonetheless, make sure to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes:

Hello, all!

This chapter I decided to allow you to get a glimpse back and forth between the Human Realm and the Anime Realm. As you may have noticed, the line below the words Chapter 3 has Shizuru's name in it. That means that it is in her POV. When the line says Natsuki's name in it, it means that it is in her POV.

Hope you enjoy reading.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

______________________Shizuru____________________________

I arrived home late, my eyes quickly looking towards the DVD player that sat atop of my television. The light flashed red, telling me that it was recording the current program. I must say, I felt very giddy at the moment. Unable to stay and finish watching the show earlier that morning, I decided that I should record it in order to resume watching later.

But to my utter surprise, I seemed to have recorded all that was playing on the channel: from 10:15am-… I glanced at the clock to my right, reading the time. To 4:00pm. Ara… That's quite a lot of episodes. _Perhaps I should watch the episodes online until I catch it on TV again._

I approached the DVD player after placing my purse on the kitchen counter. Pressing the off button, I removed the disk and stared at it, wondering of what use I could have for it now. Shrugging, I left it on the coffee table and strolled off towards my bedroom. Leaving my high heels by the door, I walked in and made my way to the bed, where my laptop resided. Opening it, I quickly clicked the button on the top left that read: Internet Explorer.

Only after the main page loaded did I realize that I had no idea where to find the episodes. After all, I wasn't a frequent anime watcher. In fact, the only anime I could name off the top of my head is Duran and perhaps Sailor Moon. Is Pokemon an anime? I know of that as well. Index finger on my chin, I looked up towards the ceiling, looking around for an answer.

'_Youtube was it?' _I decided to try that site out, hoping that I spelled it correctly. My eyes widened at what appeared before me. There were so many pictures of videos, some of them for movies that were yet to come out into theatres. Confused at exactly what I should do, I looked for a space to type 'Duran episode 1' in. Once that task was done, I clicked search and waited for what would show up.

I clicked on the first link, which was "Youtube Poop: Duran, I choose Duran!" I blinked a few times at the title, for it didn't make any sense at all. Once the video began, it showed Natsuki, smiling at the screen. I smiled back dreamily, happy to see her again. Before I knew it, other shows were mixed into the video, and I know for a fact that the voice that was talking for Natsuki was not hers. So of course, I was confused. Perhaps this was a joke? Not trusting Youtube again, I tried Google, a far more understanding website.

Typing in 'Duran episode 1' once more, I got several links, to my surprise. This cartoon must be very popular.

I defidently was not going to make the same mistake again. This time, I read what the first link said, and it sounded like what I was searching for. Thinking it over a bit, I clicked on it, waiting for the page to load.

With a click of the play button on the black box in the middle of the sight, the video began, and I knew it was right. Seeing the same theme song as before, I found myself getting quite excited. It was nice to look forward to something.

"DURAN EPISODE 1: WELCOME, NATSUKI KUGA!" Her voice blared through my laptop, startling me to say the least. The feeling of being taken off guard was actually quite nice, for I always had my mask firmly in place when around people. It was only rarely that I let it slip when I was alone. I smiled before turning down the volume, unable to handle another scream like that.

I watched intently as the episode played, showing how Natsuki came to meet Duran. After watching a good half of the episode, I noticed that this show was indeed for children. But by the look on Natsuki's face, I knew that she wanted to spew vulgarities. The way her face would contort with anger at anyone, she looked as though she was holding back, for the viewers. I was taken back by my thoughts. _'My my, Shizuru, you act as though she is an actress. She is a drawing, nothing more.' _I corrected myself, frowning ever so slightly.

Turning my attention back to the show, I saw something that was just…revolting. Natsuki Kuga, the star of the show, was drowning a sandwich in mayonnaise. And I mean that literally. The what used to be a dry sandwich was now dripping with the thick condiment. I had to look away when she took a bite, her face filled with delight.

Hoping she was done eating, I opened one eye to see her still indulging herself. I had to swallow back bile at that point. Who could possibly stomach eating that? Let alone watching someone else eat it? I looked at the characters around her, noticing that they all agreed with me. A carrot top to her right was trying her best to focus on her own dish. As the blunette ate, a fiery haired woman spoke to her, her eyes elsewhere. She spoke of the HiME Force, while holding up some sort of a staff.

A phone call sounded throughout the empty apartment as I pressed pause. Leaning over towards the dresser next to the bed, I picked up the phone and answered politely. "Fujino residence." I faked a smile, even though no one was around to see it. Force of habit, I suppose.

"Ara, Reito! How may I help you?" Reito was a good friend of mine, despite his attempts at making me his. He is a friend of the family, his father the vice-president of Fujino Corps. I am well aware that when I take over for my father as the President, Reito will become my vice. The thought was both comforting and awkward. I did not like to be around Reito more than necessary.

I nodded as he spoke, not entirely listening. Once he asked me a question, I had no choice but to ask him to repeat, for I didn't hear him before. Apparently he had asked if I would like to go out to dinner with him tonight. I glanced at the computer screen, not like that would influence my decision or not…

"I'm terribly sorry, Reito, but I am busy. Perhaps another time?" I waited for his reply as I removed the vest over my shirt. "If I'm available, yes. See you tomorrow, then." I hung up the phone as one hand trailed down my shirt, unbuttoning it. Fresh air covered the exposed cleavage as I sighed, for I was very hot.

Looking back at the screen once more, I decided to switch into my sleeping kimono before continuing. Stripping down, I removed the purple kimono from its hanger in the closet and slide myself into it.

Once comfortable and pleasantly clothed, I headed back over to the bed, laying down this time. Lying on my stomach, I looked up at the screen before placing both hands under my chin and using my elbows to support my weight. Clicking play, the video resumed, receiving my undivided attention.

____________________________Natsuki________________________

I was uncomfortable by the attention she was giving me. It was almost freaky. I knew she was looking at only me, I just knew it.

I stared at my TV screen, somehow turning it on to see the brunette from earlier watching. Man, she was weird. What grown woman watches anime with such curiosity and excitement?

Mai tells me it's an odd hobby, but I like watching people watch us. Nao calls me a pervert, but it's because she knows she's the real pervert! I just… I guess I like watching people's reactions to my acting. _Acting… Yeah right. I basically act like myself. _The character, whose name is the same as mine, is exactly like me in everyway possible. It must be that damn Nagi. The little brat is too observant!

Anyway, I continued watching, wondering what she was doing watching me like that. Sure, I've seen that look before, but usually on obsessive teenage boys. But maybe I'm jumping the gun. Maybe she just finds the plot interesting. I saw the script out of the corner of my eye, as it lay on the coffee table to my right. Yeah, I guess it was pretty cool.

Absentmindedly, I reached for my precious bottle of mayonnaise, only to see that it was completely empty. Okay, I panicked. I was pretty sure that that was the last bottle I had. I jumped up from the sofa and marched over to the fridge, desperately hoping that I was wrong. Swinging the door open, light blinded me as I searched the shelves.

Nothing.

I felt like I was on the brink of tears as I looked back at the empty bottle.

Great.

There was only one place that sold good mayo.

And that was the Human Realm.

_Damnit. I can't afford to go back. _Sure it was free to travel to the Human Realm, but that wasn't the problem. I'm too noticeable. Especially by kids. I'm not a master of disguise like that damn Nao.

A ran a hand through my hair nervously as I looked at the time. 11:30pm. What the hell was I doing awake? Oh yeah, that's right… No work tomorrow.

So it's decided. Tomorrow morning I'll go to the Human Realm, make a break for the grocery store, by enough mayonnaise so I wont have to visit for a while, and return. Quick, easy, done.

I sighed before walking back to the sofa. I felt my eyes betraying me as they became half lidded once I landed on the cushions.

I looked up at the mysterious red eyed woman once more before drifting off to sleep.

'_Good night, lady.' _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author Notes:

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes:

Hello all!

Yes yes, it's been a while since I've updated, but hey, there's Shiznat interaction in this chapter!

I appreciate you all waiting and whanot, I'll be updating SCaAPDT next.

Thanks!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4

_______Natsuki_______

"Ara, so much mayonnaise is bad for you, you know."

The second those words left her lips, I knew something bad was going to happen.

Wincing like a child caught drawing on the living room wall, I turned to face her, well aware of the guilty expression I most likely had on.

Her red eyes lit up: she definitely recognized me. Surprisingly, I did too.

And so I ran.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The flat bottoms of her purple high-top converse slapped against the wet concrete, sending small splashes of water up from the puddle where they had previously slumbered.

Taking large, at least four steps forward strides ahead; she briskly made her way towards her destination. A face as determined as it gets, she looked straight before her, wanting only to get to the grocery store and go home.

It was 7:30 on this Sunday morning, and the sun was trying to fight itself through the thick sheets of blue we call the sky. A few people in business suits and well pressed skirts clicked their heels along tiles, suit cases and cell phones in hand.

Natsuki rolled her emerald eyes in slight disgust and continued her voyage. Surely there would be no children rampaging down the city streets this weekend. A small smile spread across her perfect face at the thought. Being blessed with anime looks, she was an anime character after all; there wasn't a single fault in her appearance.

Something blue soon distracted her, so she turned to face the window of the building to her left. There, standing before her, was a cardboard cutout figure of herself.

She couldn't help but scowl at it before moving on.

Ah…There it was.

Each digit of her hand moved in a wave like motion as she counted how many jars of the thick condiment she would purchase.

A jingle sounded from a bell hovering above the door as she entered the establishment, her mind still very much preoccupied with mayonnaise. Looking up just once to see which isle it was in, she walked, almost sprinted towards isle 10, trying not to slip on the wet trail her sneakers were leaving behind.

Once she found the selection of mayo, she grabbed one of each brand and managed to fit them all between her arms. Natsuki was about to go off and pay for them, until she was interrupted.

"Ara, so much mayonnaise is bad for you, you know."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shizuru had awoken that morning to quite the disturbing sight: she was out of tea. Well, her favorite flavor to be exact. Currently in the kitchen cabinet, there were tea leaves for peppermint tea, earl grey, lemon, orange, apple, apricot, caramel, Ceylon, chia, chamomile, cranberry, Darjeeling, English breakfast, ginger, hibiscus, jasmine, mango, oolong, passion fruit, peach, plum, raspberry, rose hips, spearmint, strawberry, sugar plum, and vanilla. All but one very important flavor: green.

Waking up with quite the foul mood, for she had stayed awake until one that morning, she had the taste for some of her favorite tea. To not see the small plastic bag labeled "GREEN", she was experiencing several mixed emotions that a Fujino should not posses.

For example, anger, confusion, irritation, and some form of a pout, currently flashed across her face.

"No, this will not do at all."

It was currently 7:00 AM. Work starts at 8:00AM, and if she wished to buy her tea and drink it before showing up on time, she had to get dressed and leave immediately.

Today she sported a black pinstripe business skirt and blouse. Purse securely placed in the crook of her elbow, she slipped matching high heels over her foot that was clothed in dark grey stockings. Once that task had been completed, she exited the condo in a rush. Traveling down the small flight of stairs, she approached her black mustang, opened the door, sat in the driver's seat, closed the door behind her, and took off towards the nearest grocery outlet.

Once she arrived, she put on her fake smile, greeted the workers and walked briskly towards isle 9. Shoes clicking the whole trip, she stopped right in front of the boxes. Unfortunately, she would have to make do with tea bags instead of leaves. Sighing in slight defeat, she grabbed a few boxes of Green tea and placed them in the hand held cart she had received on the way in.

Turning to leave the small section, she saw a flash of blue run past her, startling her for a brief second. _'How did…who…'_

Curiosity getting the best of her, she followed the mysterious person to the next isle, and her eyes widened at the sight.

'_That looks like…'_

Standing a few feet in front of her, was an exact replica of the person she stayed up all night observing. She had a rushed expression on her face as she quickly gathered all of the mayonnaise she could without a basket.

'…_Just like her too… But… It couldn't be, of course it couldn't.'_

Shizuru somehow found herself talking:

"Ara, so much mayonnaise is bad for you, you know."

_______Shizuru__________

Her sudden movement surprised me to say the least. I was going compliment her on her almost perfect cosplay too. Almost perfect. She was not wearing anything remotely close to what Natsuki would wear. She wore ripped jeans and a long sleeve blue and grey shirt that seemed too long for her. It was most likely bought in the men's department.

I would have let her pass if I hadn't realized that she probably was not going to pay for her…supplies. With a run like that, she was surely headed straight for the exit.

A normal thief would have kept their cool until they were out of my sight, not run away with a guilty look.

I couldn't just let a burglar escape when they were so close, now could I?

It was a fortunate coincidence that the cleaning implements were on isle 8. I knew for a fact that I must have looked very silly, and if the paparazzi were here, my picture would be a highlight in the tabloids.

Holding a mop off to the side, I chased after her in a calm manner, makeshift naginata in hand.

Sensing a fight, she spun around on her toes and dug a free hand into her pocket. At that moment, I realized that she had dropped most of the jars during her little marathon.

What she removed from the confounds of her pants surprised me once more. It was a gun. Not a normal gun, but Natsuki Kuga's from Duran. _'My my, she is quite the meticulous cosplayer.'_

"Ara, cosplayer-san, I would love to know where you bought that."

'_Perhaps on the internet? It would be quite the collector's item. Perhaps I can get my hands on a few figurines and plushies as well…They would be so cute!' _

Yes, I had become quite the obsessed fan over night. It's so uncharacteristic of me…

Her face quickly switched from battle hungry to incredulous while I daydreamed.

"COSPLAYER?! You think I'm…"

But she was wrong to think that I wouldn't drop my guard during a fight, much like she had just done.

Seeing the weakness in her defense, I knocked the blue, silver, and gold gun from her grasp with the edge of the mop, aiming the strings of yarn elsewhere.

The blunette growled at me for what I had done, and it was quite the cute sight.

"Never let your guard down during a fight, cosplayer-san."

"I'm tired of this cosplay crap! I'll show you that I am no otaku!"

'_Now that I think about it, her voice sounds like her as well…'_

And so she fired from another gun she kept hidden in her sleeve.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A noise that can only be heard in a sci-fi movie or anime sounded throughout the almost empty store.

Shizuru felt a cold chill run up her spine and she looked behind her to see a shelf of bread completely frozen in a thin layer of ice.

"If you think that you can beat me, you must be kidding yourself."

"…Kuga…"

"Huh?"

"Natsuki Kuga…That's who you are. But how?"

"…Shit."

'_Ara, what foul language. Never heard her use profanities on the show before…Then again, it is for children…How is she here? How is this possible? More importantly, she looks even more alluring in person…'_

"I-it's not what you think I- Say anything, take any pictures, and I'll kill you." With one not to serious glare, she left the store, only three jars hand.

But of course Shizuru couldn't let the newfound object of her affection just waltz on back to…wherever she had originally come from.

When she opened the door once more, Natsuki stood outside, a strange device in hand that looked like it was once wrapped around her wrist. An odd gem stone shone brightly from its center. She was cursing under her breath before she decided to toss the device onto the pavement, it shattering into pieces.

"Why would Natsuki do that, I wonder?"

The anime character tensed up as she heard that voice.

"YOU! STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

She pointed at the brunette fiercely, her teeth gritting together in anger.

"But I want to see…if it's really you." Tracing a lone finger down the blunette's cheek, she smiled sweetly at her, burgundy eyes sparkling playfully.

'_That look…'_ She was pretty on the television screen, but this was something entirely different. It reminded her of one of those flirtatious cat looks Nao would give men off set.

"L-look." Her voice wouldn't cooperate with her fully, causing her to stutter and her blush to darken. "I need to get home."

"Where would that be?"

"Look lady, I can't tell you anything, go it? Don't make me hurt you."

"I highly doubt that Natsuki can hurt me. I am quite skilled…with a mop, if you had yet to notice." The brunette smiled shyly at her statement, but cockiness was evident in her eyes.

"Perhaps I can't, but I know who can. "

"Might I ask who?"

"Duran!"

A thin brow rose at what Natsuki had told her. From what she gathered about the show, summoning Duran would open a vortex of some sort from the sky. If she was trying not to get noticed, that wouldn't help in the least.

"I don't recommend doing such a thing, Natsuki."

"Don't call me by my first name, I don't even know you!"

"But I'm sure you can get to. My name is Shizuru Fujino, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

As she extended her hand out for the blunette, the fictional character found herself contemplating on whether she should accept the greeting.

"…yeah." She couldn't help it. Taking the smooth hand into her own, she felt warmth trail up her arm, making her eyes widen.

"Ara! So I can touch you!"

"What do you mean, it's not like I'm a ghost!"

"But Natsuki came from the TV, did she not?"

With a sigh, Natsuki turned away and shoved her hands in her pocket.

"Got any mayo in your house?"

The question caught Shizuru off guard. Was she asking to stay over for a bit? That would be a dream come true!

"I do."

"Good, let's go then."

Completely forgetting about work, Shizuru led Natsuki to her place, arm around her own.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading, hope that'll hold ya'll off for a while.

Preview for chapter 5:

"Now you listen here Otaku-"

"Shizuru."

"…Shi…zuru… I'm here for tools, and that's it. I don't want to see you're collectables or pictures of me, got it?"

"I don't own anything of that sort, but if you know where I can find some, do tell me."


End file.
